


Belly Scratches

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [27]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Gen, October 27, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Warren Zevon, Werewolf!Darcy, Werewolves of London, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 27 ...in which Steve hits the spot.





	Belly Scratches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Steve, Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon
> 
> Extra special thanks to Zephrbabe for the assist with this story!

What's gotten into you, doll?" Steve laughed when Darcy’s leg twitched like one of the puppies she loved to visit in the pet store at the mall over in Jersey City.

She rubbed her face across his chest and up his neck, tongue darting out to taste his adam’s apple on the way. "Have I told you I love you? I love you." She rubbed the full length of her body against his.

"Because I'm scratching this one spot?" he asked, ceasing the gentle circles he’d been drawing into the soft skin beneath her navel.

"NO... yes." She shook her head. “Sorry. Haven’t been feeling like myself.”

“Since when?” Steve sat up, tipping up her chin to look her in the eyes. Her very bloodshot eyes.

She shrugged and twitched, turning her head at an impossible angle to nibble at her own shoulder, giving Steve a moment’s pause to freak the fuck out before she answered, “Um, London, I guess? Since the day I got bit by that little dog near the cemetery by our flat?” She laughed, but it sounded more like a growl. “Maybe it’s rabies or something.”

Steve picked up his phone, sending a panicked text to Bruce and keeping an eye on his girl. 

“Or something…” he murmured with wide eyes as she rose from the sofa to turn around in three circles before curling up in a ball half in his lap.

That was new.


End file.
